fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Whis
Summary Whis (ウイス Uisu) is the angelic attendant of Universe 7's God of Destruction, Beerus, as well as his martial arts teacher. Along with his siblings, he is a child of the Grand Minister. Like all attendants, he is bound to the service of his deity and usually does not leave Beerus unaccompanied Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Unknown. Likely hundreds of millions of years old. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Master in martial arts, Afterimage Creation, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”, Ki Manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Transmutation, Energy Sensing, Telekinesis, Image projection (Can use his staff to project images from the past), Matter Manipulation (Should be able to do a feat similar to Vados, who can causally do this), Limited Time Manipulation (Can rewind time to undo certain events, used mostly to undo the messes Beerus' rampages cause. Can also accelerate time on individual targets, making them experience months of aging over mere seconds), Time Travel (He told Future Trunks that he can travel through time), Can heal people and likely himself, Can send people to another realm, Can sense killing intent, Clairvoyance with his staff Attack Potency: High Universe level (More powerful than Beerus, he can casually one-shot Beerus) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 283 quadrillion times) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically. Class Y with telekinesis. Striking Strength: High Universal (Knocked out Beerus with a simple karate chop) Durability: High Universe level (Considerably higher than even that of Beerus) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range with his staff. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Due to his age and power, it can be assumed that Whis has an invaluable amount of fighting experience and knowledge. He is also the teacher of Beerus, the current God of Destruction of Universe 7. Weaknesses: If the Universe 7's God of Destruction is dead, Whis will be inactive until a new god takes their place. None notable otherwise Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Afterimage Technique:' Whis moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Used to avoid Goku and Vegeta's attacks while sparring with them. *'Kiai:' An invisible blast of ki from the palm, used by Whis against Goku in Resurrection ‘F’. *'Warp:' A transportation technique used by Whis to allow himself and Beerus to travel between realms, and also through time. Using this technique Whis can move faster than anyone else in the universe. *'I Won't Let You!:' Whis uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this when he karate chops Beerus at the end of the movie. Named in Battle of Z. *'Strike of Revelation:' Whis rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to the neck. *'Mastery of Self-Movement:' In this state, Whis's body is capable of subconsciously avoiding attacks, disregarding his own capability to react, allowing him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities. As he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. However, as it doesn't increase his speed, much faster opponents would still be able to bypass it. Respect Threads Whis's Respect Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Tier 3 Category:Anime Category:Neutral Characters Category:Dragon Ball